


Camino a casa

by Rinacam



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, evil maknae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinacam/pseuds/Rinacam
Summary: De camino a su apartamento, Leeteuk y el resto planean una salida para festejar que terminaron con éxito el trabajo del día. No obstante, Kyuhyun prefiere tener una fiesta privada con el miembro más callado del grupo.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Kibum, HaeMin (Mención), KyuBum





	Camino a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot estaba (y sigue estando) publicado en HaTo, pero he decidido traerlo aquí para que quienes no estén en el foro puedan leerlo también. De todas maneras, si no conocen HaTo, recomiendo que vayan a visitarlo... Me da mucha pena verlo tan abandonado.

Volvíamos de los ensayos como todos los días, esa vez divididos en dos camionetas pequeñas en lugar de una grande, como acostumbrábamos. El chofer y Siwon delante, luego Leeteuk, Sungmin y Kangin en los siguientes asientos, y en lo últimos Eunhyuk —quien había caído dormido luego de cinco minutos de haber entrado al auto, la falta de sueño lo estaba matando—, Kyuhyun y yo.  
  
El líder estaba inclinado hacia el costado, hablando con Kangin y Sungmin sobre festejar algo; yo no prestaba atención. Cuando me tocaba sentarme con el maknae, era difícil que pudiera atender algo más. Pese a que no estábamos hablando, él era quien capturaba todos mis pensamientos y sentidos, como siempre. Tenía puestos sus auriculares y miraba el paisaje por la ventana con aire distante, en su mundo, tal vez pensando en todos los seres que destriparía en su próxima partida del nuevo videojuego que se había comprado. Yo, por mi parte, fingía mirar por la ventana también, aunque realmente lo miraba a él, por el reflejo.  
  
Estuvimos así, no sé cuantos minutos más, hasta que Kyuhyun dio un largo suspiro, guardó sus auriculares y su celular, y me miró con curiosidad. Me puse nervioso al instante y traté de concentrarme en las casas que se veían fuera del auto desde la ventana opuesta a él, aunque su penetrante mirada taladrando mi nuca lograba distraerme. Para mi sorpresa, no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero sentí —y casi me da un paro cardíaco al hacerlo— su mano sobre mi rodilla. Dudé entre cuestionarlo o dejarlo pasar; no parecía ser un llamado, sino más bien un gesto inconsciente. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se había quedado en pausa, dejando incluso de respirar por unos segundos, a la espera.  
  
¿Por qué un simple contacto como ese me producía esa reacción?  
  
Relajé mis músculos y respiré profundo, tratando de enfocarme en lo que decía el líder, que no había parado de hablar desde hacía un buen rato. Pero todo fue inútil cuando la mano de Kyuhyun subió un poco más por mi pierna, en forma de caricia. Y la dejo ahí, a escasos centímetros de _esa parte_ tan sensible de mi cuerpo, que ya empezaba a reaccionar. Supe que mis mejillas se coloreaban. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este chico? ¿O era que simplemente yo estaba exagerando? Si no fuera porque se trataba de Kyuhyun, podría haber sido la segunda opción.  
  
De cualquier manera, era solo una leve caricia en la pierna, tenía que mantenerme tranquilo. Pero entonces, su mano subió un poco. Suspiré y me repetí: _es tan solo una caricia en la entrepierna_ , tenía que mantenerme tran... Espera, ¿¿QUÉ… ??   
  
Volteé a mirarlo bruscamente, y ahí estaba esa sonrisa macabra que tiene cuando sabe que está haciendo algo malo. Antes de que yo le reclamara, él se acercó con lentitud hasta mi oído:  
  
—Hyung —dijo en tono burlón—, ¿por qué me mirabas tanto? Si querías mi atención deberías habérmelo dicho. —Bajó un poco el volumen y agregó—: Te estaba viendo por el reflejo y esperando que hicieras algo. Pero no te movías y yo me estaba aburriendo…   
  
—Estamos en el auto —le recordé en susurros—. Los demás están aquí.

A él poco parecían importarle mis quejas o el lugar: solo amplió su sonrisa. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que amar a un ser tan malvado como este?  
  
—Lo sé, Kibum, pero no creo que esto pueda esp... —La voz de Leeteuk dirigida hacia nosotros cortó lo iba a decir y consiguió que su mano se apartara de mí como un flash.  
  
—Chicos, ¿ustedes qué opinan? —cuestionó el mayor.

Yo opinaba que definitivamente podría morir en ese momento. ¿Sobre qué demonios nos estaba preguntando?  
  
—Yo no, prefiero quedarme en casa —respondió Kyu—. Estoy un poco cansado como para ir a festejar ahora —le dirigió un vistazo a Eunhyuk, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y soltaba pequeños ronquidos—, aunque no tanto como otros.

No pude evitar sorprenderme por la tranquilidad y naturalidad en la voz de Kyuhyun. Me parecía increíble cómo podía estar pendiente de dos conversaciones a la vez; quizá era una habilidad que había perfeccionado gracias a los videojuegos. Como fuese, se lo agradecí internamente: su contestación había sido lo bastante completa como para que me enterara de lo que se estaba hablando.

—Solo admite que quieres quedarte en casa para pasar toda la noche con ese nuevo juego tuyo —le acusó Sungmin, haciéndonos reír.

Luego, los ojos de Leeteuk se posaron en mí, esperando una respuesta. Fingí pensarlo durante un momento, para luego espetar:   
  
—Yo tampoco iré, me siento un poco mal. Me quedaré descansando también.

El líder asintió sin cuestionar más. Kangin, por su parte, nos echó una mirada que parecía decir «aguafiestas» pero no dijo nada.

—Hay que llamar al resto para preguntar —recordó Min, olvidándose de nosotros.

Mientras él se había concentrado en comunicarse con los demás a través de su teléfono, Leeteuk y Kangin discutían sobre a qué lugar podrían ir. Mi atención volvió a alejarse de ellos cuando percibí los ojos de Kyu sobre mí otra vez. Me observaba con una sonrisa altanera y, luego de que su mirada bajara hasta mi pantalón, sonrío aún más. Yo volví a sentir mi rostro caliente por la vergüenza.

—Te ayudaré con eso en casa —prometió de forma solo audible para mí.

Regresó su vista a los demás y yo traté de cubrir mi _problema_ durante el resto del viaje.

Cuando por fin llegamos, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse rápido y salir. Menos Eunhyuk, claro. El pobre había subido muy adormilado y a trompicones; lo terminó ayudando Sungmin, que se había apiadado de él. Una vez dentro solo murmuró un «lo siento, no dormí bien anoche» —algo que todos ya habíamos notado— y se volvió a acostar.  
  
—Recupérate pronto, Kibum —me dijo Sungmin antes de salir—. Y tú, Kyu, come algo y descansa, ¡no te pases toda la noche jugando!  
  
—No te preocupes, comeré algo —contestó sonriéndole a Minnie con falsa inocencia, ¿a nadie más le había parecido que esas palabras estaban sobrecargadas de doble sentido?— Y, sobre lo de jugar… No prometo nada. Pero relájate, ¡y diviértanse!

El conejo asintió sonriendo, y nos despedimos de los demás. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Kyu se volteó hacia mí y noté en seguida que su bestia interior se había desatado.  
  
—Ahora, _hyung_ —volvió a decir con sorna—, ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado?

Sin dejarme responder, me acorraló contra la pared. Yo no pude evitar sonreír pues sabía que aquella noche sería muuuuuy larga… solo esperaba que Eunhyuk permaneciera sin despertar.  
  


  
Lo que ellos no sabían era que el ángel de Super Junior lo había visto todo: ni las miradas, ni la mano de Kyu, ni las reacciones de Kibum habían pasado desapercibidas. Era el líder, después de todo, y había desarrollado la capacidad de estar pendiente de cada uno sus miembros.  
  
 _¡Gracias al cielo se aguantaron hasta llegar a casa! ¡Por un momento creí que Kyu se lo iba a tirar ahí mismo! Estos niños de ahora, ¡aish! Casi me ahogo hablando tanto para que Kangin y Sungmin no les prestaran atención. Está bien que sean callados, pero eso no los hace invisibles como para ponerse a toquetear en...  
_  
—¡AHH! ¡Oye!

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando la manota de Kangin se estrelló contra su pobre trasero, a la par que Heechul explotaba en carcajadas. El líder susurró un «idiotas» mientras se frotaba la zona afectada y los miraba con resentimiento.

Kangin sonrió y se acercó levantando las palmas, en son de paz.

—Lo siento, es que tenías una cara muy seria. ¿En qué pensabas, Teukie-hyung?

Justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar, quedó congelado por lo que divisó al fondo del lugar: Sungmin y Donghae estaban sentados muy juntos en un sillón, toqueteándose y a punto de besarse… Ahí, en medio del club nocturno.

¿Es que lo hacían a propósito? ¿Querían matarlo definitivamente? Sí, seguro estaban hartos de él y se pusieron de acuerdo para causarle la muerte. ¡Él, que trataba por todos los medios posibles de cuidar su intimidad y ellos haciendo esas escenas en un lugar público!  
  
—En que los niños de ahora están muy depravados, Youngwoon, muy depravados —dijo, antes de suspirar y rendirse. No podría ganar contra las hormonas alborotadas de esos once.


End file.
